A Fairy Christmas Carol
by Lu-chanFT
Summary: Fairy Tail's now Fairy Hotel! This is a musical full of fun Christmas songs and FT characters trying to survive Christmas! While trying not to cause trouble though. Follow them through their peppermint sweet adventure! Parings: GrayXLucy, NatsuXLisanna
1. It!

**Yo minna! This is a new story I'm making! It's gonna be a Christmas musical kind of thing, that's why I wrote it in a script kind of way. And guess what? The guild's now a hotel! YAY! CONTINUE ON READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas<strong>

A 17-year old girl with short whitish-silverish hair skipped into the living room, humming happily.

Lisanna: Mira-nee! Mira-nee!

The girl called, named Mirajane, turned with a bright smile.

Mirajane: Lisanna! What is it?

Lisanna: It's snowing, look!

Lisanna ran past her older sister to the window and pressed her face onto the cold glass, her warm breath fogging it up.

Mirajane: Now look at that! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, eh Lisanna?

Lisanna nodded happily at her sister.

Lisanna: Aye, it's so beautiful!

Lisanna turned to face her long-white-haired sister to send a beaming smile her way then went back to pressing her face toward the already frost-covered window.

* * *

><p>Lucy: Nat-kun!<p>

A 17-year old blonde ran through the hotel halls, her face shining like a star. The girl, named Lucy Heartfilia, banged on a flaming red door then barged in like she owned the place (A/N: Yeah, in mah musical I made Lucy barge in apartments too! w).

Lucy: Nat-kun, it's snowing!

A teenage boy with rose pink hair turned to face Lucy with a cocky grin.

Natsu: Isn't it Luce? I can't wait for the food when Christmas comes!

Natsu Dragneel pumped his fist in the air, his grin still plastered on his tanned face.

Lucy chuckled at her best friend's antics then smiled softly at him.

Lucy: Nat-kun, Christmas isn't about the food, silly dumpling! It's about, well...

Natsu cocked his head, giving Lucy a quizzical look.

Natsu: It's about what Luce?

Lucy thought for a moment then sighed and skipped toward the rosey-haired teen.

Lucy: Oh Nat-kun...It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!~

Natsu stared at his best friend confused at her singing.

Natsu: Yes, I know that Luce, what's your-

Lucy: Everywhere you go! Take a look at the five-and-ten, glistening once again. With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!~

* * *

><p>Mirajane: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!~<p>

Lisanna: Christmas~

Mira started singing with her little sister as she started pulling bright colourful ornaments from a big box.

Mirajane: Toys in every store!~

Lisanna: But the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be~

Mirajane/Lisanna: On your own front door!~

The two siblings danced around the Christmas tree singing and decorating.

While next door, Lucy was still singing to Natsu about Christmas.

Lucy: A pair of hop-along boots and a pistol that shoots is the wish of Alzack and Bis~

At this point, Natsu was understanding Lucy's theory and started to sing along gleefully.

Natsu: Dolls that will talk and go for a walk is the hope of Wendy too!~ (A/N: I couldn't think of anything really to fit in that part XP)

Lucy/Natsu: And Gildarts and Gramps can't wait for school to start again!~

Both Mirajane and Lisanna and Lucy and Natsu skipped out their hotel rooms and started singing together as they headed down the halls to the lobby.

Mirajane/Lisanna/Lucy/Natsu: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!~

Mirajane/Lucy: Everywhere you go!~

Lisanna/Natsu: There's a tree in the Fairy Hotel, one in the park as well~

Natsu: The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow!~

Mirajane/Lisanna/Lucy/Natsu: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Soon the bells will start~

The singing group reached the lobby, smiling while passing by other guests at the Fairy Hotel.

Mirajane: And the thing that will make them ring~

Lisanna: Is the carol that you sing!~

Lucy/Natsu: Right within your heart!~

The whole hotel: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!~

The hotel started dancing as they sung, smiling and laughing like always.

The whole hotel: Toys in every store. But the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be, on your own front door...Now it's Christmas once more!~

They all stopped dancing at the same time, laughing together after. An 18-year old guy with messy black hair walked up to the 4 who started this all.

Gray: Oi, now what's got you guys making the whole hotel sing and dance together? Despite the fact that we almost do this every day.

Lucy turned around to come face-to-face with her close friend Gray Fullbuster. The girl smiled brightly and pointed toward the hotel doors.

Lucy: Gray, it's snowing!

Gray looked toward the direction Lucy was pointing to and smirked.

Gray: You guys, so childish! Yes, it's snowing doesn't mean you gotta skip around the hotel halls singing and dancing.

Lucy pouted.

Lucy: Gray, that's mean. You know when I was little I never really got to see all the snow because od specific reasons!

Gray glanced at Lucy and sighed.

Gray: Yeah, sorry Luce...

At that moment, a petite blue haired girl rushed in through the doors shivering like there's tomorrow.

Levy: Wow, it's freezing out there!

The 17-year old, named Levy McGarden, walked shakily toward Lucy, her teeth chattering, cheeks red, panting heavily.

Lucy: Levy-chan, look at you! You look like you just ran a whole marathon!

Levy bent down holding on her knees for balance and breathed in and out a few times before looking at Lucy, still breathing loudly.

Levy: That's because I did Lu-chan! I came running all the way from the mall to Fairy Hotel so I wouldn't be cold!

Lucy smiled slyly and picked up Levy's bags.

Oh wait! I must be confusing you, ne audience? Fairy Hotel is a very large hotel in the gigantic city of Magnolia (A/N: I made it Magnolia instead of New York or something like that because I didn't want to change Fairy Tail too much, I mean, making the guild a hotel is a large change enough!). Many teens live in the hotel alone or with roommates because they've been left all by themselves with their dreams.

Levy: Lu-chan, what are you doing? I can't let you bring all my bags for me!

Lucy laughed.

Lucy: Levy-chan, why not? There's no point in not to since we live together!

Levy thought for a moment then laughed herself.

Levy: Forgot about that! Christmas shopping really makes you forget lots, ne Lu-chan?

Lucy grinned and nodded.

Lucy: Yes, yes, now we better hurry, you gotta warm up before you catch a cold!

Lucy turned to her friends and waved as she and Levy ran toward the elevator.

Lucy: Minna! See you guys later!

They all waved back.

Natsu/Gray: Bye Lucy!

Just when they said the last syllable of Lucy's name, they snapped their heads toward each other with a glare.

Natsu/Gray: Don't copy my word pattern! I'm not copying! You are!

Natsu growled, as did Gray.

Natsu: Damn it ice stripper you wanna brawl? That'll definitely warm your cold demeanour (A/N: Not sure if that's the exact word I meant to type...) up!

They clashed their heads together, an electrifying shock connecting their eyes.

Gray: Don't be stupid flame head! Oh wait, you can't be smart no matter how many operations the doctors lay on you!

Right when their fists were about to connect to each other's faces, a loud slam was heard and the whole lobby was filled with a dark aura. Obviously, you people should know who that is!

Erza: DO I HEAR FIGHTING!

Ah yes, the Titania Erza Scarlet has arrived from her Christmas shopping.

Both boys cowered in fear just when they noticed the death glare aimed toward them.

Natsu: N-no Er-Erza! W-we were just, um, y'know? Trying t-to think of, ah, nicknames for each other! Hehehe, r-right Gray buddy?

Natsu flung an arm around Gray's shoulders. Gray nodded shakily in sorta-agreement.

Gray: A-aye!

Erza continued to glare daggers at the two rivals then calmed down.

Erza: I see, well then I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions.

Erza started to walk off to the cafe to order her favourite Strawberry Shortcake but stopped and turned back around with a scarier glare.

Erza: AND IF I CATCH ANYONE DOING THE OPPOSITE OF GOOD, WE WON'T BE SEEING YOU ON CHRISTMAS DAY!

Everyone was frozen as the Titania walked away then dropped to the floor.

The whole hotel: Ahh, thank God we won't be cleaning blood today...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? There'll be one song for each chapter. Oh and the part with Gildarts and Gramps, that's because they're the ones who own the hotel. So if you guys have any Christmas song you'd like in the musical, just tell me! R&amp;R MINNA!<strong>

**Sankyuu very much!**

-Lu-chanFT


	2. SantaClausIsComingRockingAroundTheTree

**YOOO! BELATED MARY(Haha, cause that's mah name! :D) CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am SO sorry this is so late and it's already past Christmas and almost time for school again! NOOOO! I was really busy with-! Well...roleplay :P Anyways!  
>WARNING: RANT!<br>It's 2012! Who's ready for the end of the world? ;D Lolz, I don't think it's true, God would never do that to us. But on the news there was this thing that said it might actually be true, it had a video about things going on in different countries that concur the idea, so I just threw mah remote at the TV yelling "HOPE YOU DON'T SURVIVE!"  
>END OF RANT.<strong>

**Enjoy the 2nd chapter (so far behind! DX)  
>Btw, "~" means they're singing.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Claus is Coming to Town While They Rocked Around The Christmas Tree<strong>

Mirajane turned to the two boys.

Mirajane: You were lucky this time boys...

Gray and Natsu shrunk down under Mira's stare.

Natsu/Gray: Gomen Mira-san...

Mirajane's glare turned into a kind one.

Mirajane: Apology accepted! Now, we should start decorating the hotel's tree!

Natsu and Gray looked up to see the tall dull Christmas tree standing tall and proud.

Gray: Damn, this is gonna take long...

After a while of decorating...

Natsu was standing on a tall ladder, hanging a bright red ornament.

Natsu: This is boring! Can't we liven' this up a little bit?

Gray glared at the boy while hanging a bright blue one.

Gray: Shut up, the faster we finish the sooner you can go play hop-scotch or something!

Natsu growled and jumped down from the high ladder, landing with a thump.

Lucy: Nat-kun, be careful! You're making the tree shake!

Natsu snapped his head toward Lucy and grinned slyly.

Natsu: Rocking around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop!~

Gray and Lucy and a few other people snapped their heads toward Natsu, shocked at his sudden singing.

Natsu: Mistletoe hung where you can see, ev'ry couple tries to stop~

Natsu spun over to Lucy and held mistletoe over their heads, kissing her cheek. Gray's face went red with rage and jealousy so he jumped down from his ladder, and started singing too, a pair of shades on.

Gray: Rocking around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring!~

Natsu glared at Gray for taking his spotlight and stomped over to him.

Natsu/Gray: Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, and we'll do some carolling!~

The two rivals went back-to-back, Natsu now having shades as well.

Natsu/Gray: You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear, voices singing let's be jolly...DECK (A/N: When they both yell 'deck', it's those parts where it'll do a super fast zoom out and it'll show Natsu and Gray on a large stage in the ballroom with guitars and mics, lights flashing everywhere :3) the halls with bells of holly!~

Swarms of girls were yelling and cheering at the front of the stage, reaching their hands out to them like they were international superstars.

Gray: Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday! Everyone's dancing merrily, in a new~

Natsu: Old~

Gray: Fashioned~

Natsu/Gray: WAY!~

The two boys finished their singing with a bam, fire igniting behind them which caused everyone to start screaming and panicking.

Gray: Flame for brains, what did you do?

Gray glared at the said boy. Natsu glared back.

Natsu: How would I know underwear model?

Gray looked down to realize he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. He cursed under his breath and jumped off the stage on a journey for his clothing.

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia thinks you were an amazing singer!

This woman is Juvia Loxar, a Gray-natic. Ever since she laid eyes on him, she's fallen head over heels in love.

Gray: Yeah, thanks.

Gray just walked past her, but the very distance of him and Juvia made the said girl faint.

Gray: U-uh, Lucy!

Gray walked over to the blonde and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy: Hmm? Gray, hey! That was quite a show you put on!

Gray: Hehe, well I was just-.

Gray realized he was about to say he was jealous that Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek...UNDER MISTLETOE. Wow, he's careless sometimes... Lucy just cocked her head.

Lucy: You what?

Gray: W-well...

The poor boy blushed then wished some distraction would come, where's Natsu or _someone_when you need 'em?

Natsu: Oi, underwear prince! Put your clothes back on!

Gray looked down to see his clothes magically gone. Let me explain, Gray used to live in a Winter Wonderland. It was hard to get used to it, so as a child, he thought it would've been a good idea to strip every waking moment and get used to it- he thought wrong.

Lucy looked over to the boy's body and blushed madly looking away.

Gray: (Lucy probably thinks I'm a complete pervert now!)

Gray snapped his head over to Natsu and growled. Natsu just raised an eyebrow in response.

Natsu: What's up with you? Underwear too tight?

BAM!

Lucy: Natsu!

Gray glanced at Lucy, jealous once again that she was giving so much attention to Natsu. At that moment Mirajane walked up and tapped Gray on the shoulder.

Mirajane: Gray, what are you doing? You better watch out, you better not cry!~

Gray: Mira, I'm not cry-

Mirajane: You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town~

Natsu stood up and was about to charge at Gray with his fist but Mira just blocked him with a bright smile and continued singing.

Mirajane: He's making a list, he's checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's Naughty and Nice.

The white-haired maiden put a hand on either boy's shoulders and sat them down.

Mirajane: Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming, to town! He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sakes!~

Lucy giggled and stepped up beside Mirajane and started singing too, resting two pink Santa hats on their heads.

Lucy: Ohh, you better watch out, you better not cry! You better not pout, I'm telling you why!~

Gray snapped his head to Lucy and blushed. Her voice was amazing in his ears. Natsu was starting to grin once Lucy joined in, plus he just loved it when the hotel is filled with music.

Lucy/Mirajane: Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming, to town!~

(Music ends) The two girls posed in front of the boys and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Twelve "Chores" of Christmas<br>**

**Credit to Emil C! Thanks so much! But can you please give me a bit more information because I don't exactly get it ^^" Thanks!**


End file.
